My One and Only Makoto
by Moon-like-Mirror
Summary: Haruka Nanase's life was a very simple one. Only one person has ever understood him, his best friend Makoto Tachibana who he has loved since. Then Sousuke Yamazaki unexpectedly proposed to Haruka. Makoto catching on to his advances Who will he choose; Makoto or Sousuke?
1. Chapter 1: You?

**This story is Haruka x Makoto (MakoHaru ship)**

 **I do not own Free or any of its characters, credits all go to the original creators of the series**

 **Anyways hope you all like it!**

 **Haruka Nanase**

I love the water, i can't live without it,

if i could have one wish, i wish i i would become a water so that way i can never worry about anything else.

I looked up and i saw was the only person whom i really cherish more than anything else

"Good Morning, Haru", he smiled

"You would usually call me Haru-chan, but these past few days you call me Haru, how come?", i said

"Well didn't you told me that you don't want to be called with the 'chan' in your name?"

"Yeah i did say that..."

"Don't worry", he smiled again "I won't call you Haru-chan ever again", he said

"Let's go?"

"Yeah", i said as he helped me up

I don't know whatever came to me because i felt so cold and i feel something inside me is hurting.

Seeing that Makoto's usual self has began to change.

I hope it doesn't stay like this.

Yeah maybe he's just not feeling well or a little talk could help him out.

We arrived at school on time before the bell rang, Makoto got really upset because we were gonna be late for school and i had to cook myself some breakfast before leaving.

But he didn't complain anymore and waited for me to finish.

Classes are just like always everyday nothing else is new, all inside my mind was for me to get in the clubroom and swim in the pool already.

Afterwards me and Makoto headed to the roof and ate our lunches where Nagisa and Rei are waiting for us.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan!", Nagisa called out to us

"Hello Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai", Rei greeted

"Hey there Nagisa, Rei", Makoto said

"Nagisa, Rei", i said

"Shall we, Haru?", Makoto said and i nodded

After lunch we return back to classes and waited for the day to end once again.

Afterwards.

"Makoto?"

"Yes Haru?"

"Can we talk?", i asked

"Sorry Haru, not today there is something i have to go to, i'll talk to you later i have to go now, Bye"

"Bye"

"Oh and get straight home, Okay?", he said as he ran off

"Hai, i got it"

With no other thing left to do i went straight home by myself.

It just doesn't feel the same without Makoto and lately it has always been like this.

I should probably stop by the convenience store before going home.

I don't know what's going with me getting worked up all of a sudden but i'm starting to lose appetite to eat mackerel right now and i'll probably eat something else.

I bought some randome food to eat as long as its different.

When a shadow entered the store

"Yo", he called to me

"Why are you here?"


	2. Chapter 2: Makoto

**Haruka Nanase**

"Yo", a familiar voice called out to me

"Why are you here?"

"Yamazaki"

"Do you have to ask? Of course i'm gonna buy something that's why i'm here", he said

"All right", i simply said without even looking a glance at him and he did the same

It feels really awkward seeing Yamazaki here, but i do remember that he usually buys here too even when we were young.

"Where is Tachibana?", he asked me

"I don't know where he is, he told me he had something to go to and left in a hurry", i explained

"Is that so?", I nodded

"Well that figures you two would usually be together like idiots"

"Thanks for your compliment", I said emotionless

"Gladly, I don't even care anyways"

He sat down on a nearby table along with his food

"What?", I asked as he looked at me

"Are you just gonna stand there and wait for Christmas?", he teased

"No, I'm going home", I grabbed my food and paid the money

"See you", all of a sudden he grabbed my hand

"What now?", I irritably said

"Why don't you join me for dinner? Come and sit", he offered

What is he now an angel? "Is this a joke?", I sarcastically said

"Look I'm trying to be nice, okay?", I can see he was really sincere by it

"I know we don't get along but can we try to forget about that even just for now, so will you join me Haru?", he asked me again and this is the first time he has ever called me by my first name

"All right", I said without giving much of a thought

"Here for you", he handed over a a bowl of hot ramen

"Thanks Yamazaki"

"Just call me Sousuke, if its okay with you can i call you Haru?", he said

"It's fine, i'll call you Sousuke from now on", he smiled back at me

We were both silent for a moment while eating our hot ramen which is exactly what i need right now to relieve my worries

"Haru"

"Hmm?"

"I know this is too sudden for me to ask this of you but-"

"Yes?"

"Can we be friends?"

"Huh?"

"Look i'm not asking to be friends with you immediately- but can we start things slowly like how good strangers should do?", he was blushing though faintly

"You don't have to be modest with me, it's not like how you treat me at all", i said

"Well sorry for bringing it up in the first place", he looked away

I laughed softly

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing- but if that's what you want then- i don't mind it at all"

"You mean-"

"Yeah, we can be friends"

"Really?", i nodded

"Then what do you say we meet up tomorrow after school, doe that sound cool?", he said

He is getting carried away, it's not the actual Sousuke Yamazaki i knew and i couldn't help but laugh so hard

"Hey- what's wrong? I'm trying to be honest here you know"

"I know that, but why don't we introduce ourselves properly first before anything else, is that okay with you?"

"Sure i'm fine with it"

"Great then, let me introduce myself- Hi I'm Haruka Nanase and you?"

"I'm Sousuke Yamazaki nice to meet you", he reached out his hand and i accepted it

"So now were official friends now", Sousuke said

"Yeah"

We both looked at each other for a while and started to laugh like crazy. Afterwards we finished eating and talk there for an hour already and that was when we realized it was getting dark

"Look it's getting late might as well get back home and better hurry up yourself you might miss the last train", i said

"You're right, let's go"

We both walked outside of the store and as we were walking Sousuke stopped walking which made me look back at him, then all of a sudden he grabbed my hand

"What's wrong Sousuke?", i asked

"Nothing i just- never realized how warm your hands could be", he said and cupped my hands in his face

"Probably because your already very cold from the wind", i said

"No it's different you're hands are really warm", i blushed

"Sorry about that, well might as well get back before we catch a cold out here"

"Yeah well then i'll be off"

"Me too- Good Night Haru"

"Good Night- Sousuke", i smiled at him

Without another second he kissed me

"Sousuke...", i blushed so hard

 _"Haru..."_ , a familiar voice said

 **!?**

I look behind and saw a familiar face whom i did not expect to see here and he was really furious

"Makoto?"


	3. Chapter 3: Be with him then!

**Haruka Nanase**

 _"Haru...",_ _a familiar voice said to me_

"Makoto"

Sousuke and I were speechless by his expression

"Hey there Tachibana listen i-"

 ***SMACK***

Makoto didn't let him finish and without another second he immediately punched Sousuke in the face which Sousuke returned back to him with Makoto punching him harder making him fall to the ground.

"Haru how could you do this!?"

"Makoto listen-"

"Why are you with him!?", he said holding my shoulders gripping them really hard

I saw the look of Makoto and I hated myself so much to see him like this, his eyes were full of anger and sadness in it, those beautiful green eyes of his were watering like a waterfall and the tears won't stop revealing.

"Makoto I was just buying something and I met him by chance-"

"Liar!", he slapped me really hard

It hurts! Damn it! It f*ck*ng hurts!

"I told you already to go straight home, didn'tI? You didn't listen to me and this is what I find!?"

"I'm sorry...", he slapped me again

"Sorry is not enough Haru"

"Makoto"

Sousuke stood up "Bastard! How dare you slap him!", he said pinning Makoto by the post

He was about to punch him but I grabbed him from behind

"Wait Sousuke!"

"Let go Haru!"

"No please Sousuke stop!", I shouted

He stopped struggling while I was still behind him crying "Stop Sousuke, please-I'm begging you", I pleaded letting out all of the tears in my eyes

I looked at Makoto, he was standing there blank in words then he finally spoke up

"So this is how it's gonna be?", he said smiling leaving more tears in his eyes and laughing bitterly

"Makoto..."

He pushed Sousuke away, grabbed his things and looked at me

"If this is how it will be then-So be it!"

"Makoto!"

"Be with him then Haru, and please don't follow me", he said and ran off

"Makoto wait!", I said

I was about to follow him when all of a sudden Sousuke wrapped his arms in my waist.

"Let him be", he said

"Let me go i need to go after Makoto", I said struggling from Sousuke's tight grip but as I said his name he held me much tighter

"I can't breathe... please-let me-go..."

 _"No", he whispered_

"Please Sousuke, i need to talk to Makoto", i pleaded but he refused

"I won't! That'll teach him not to mess with my property", he said

"What did you say!?"

Hearing those words made me think twice of being friends with him, i gave all i had to try and push myself away from him luckily i was able to release from his tight hold on me.

"Let's get something straight here Sousuke; #1 I am not your property, #2 Makoto is my best friend and #3 You don't have any right to tell me if i should follow him or not because you don't know anything about the two of us", i said to him and he was silent

"I'm really sorry Sousuke, i need to go after him right now", after that i left him there

Makoto... please don't do anything stupid

"Makoto! Where are you!?", i shouted hoping he would hear me

"Makoto!", i kept repeating over again

 ***BANG***

Something fell on top of me "A notebook?", my eyes widened to know who's notebook it was "Wait this is Makoto's!", i looked up and saw Makoto on top of the edge of a cliff.

I ran to stop him before he does anything stupid and thankfully i made it in time.

"Makoto!", i shouted

"Haru..."

My feelings- my emotions- were all consuming my whole body one by one eating up my whole senses of myself when i saw the look in his eyes, his eyes were so red and puffy from crying so much and gave me that look which i have never seen before- it was like he is telling me _"I don't want to lose you"_

"Makoto..."

"Don't come any closer Haru- stay right where you are", he said

"Makoto please let me explain-"

"I don't need your explanation Haru!"

"Makoto please- please- just let me talk to you"

"For what!? What for Haru? So you can tell me that you just met him there by chance and that there was nothing going on?", he said "I don't give a damn care about any of those and i know what i saw Haru", he added

"But Makoto, i didn't kiss him and Sousuke was the one who kissed me first", he was even more furious

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE!", he shouted "YOU TWO STILL KISSED EACH OTHER, YOU LIAR!"

"Makoto i'm sorry", i cried

"Sorry? Is that all you have to say to me? TELL ME HARU!", he said

"Makoto i didn't mean to hurt you and-"

"But you already did!"

"I'll make up for it i promise i will please just don't do anything stupid", i pleaded

"Haru-", i moved closer but he was inching away every step i make

"Haru- something needs to be done"

"What do you mean?", i was getting nervous by what he meant by it

"Don't come any closer! I mean it Haru!", he moved farther away from me

"Makoto wait!"

He released tears from his eyes and said "I'm sorry Haru..."

He looked away from me feeling the strong breeze of the wind.

And jumped

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"MAKOTO!", I screamed

 ***PANT* *PANT* *PANT***

I opened my eyes and i was in my room that was when i realized that everything that happened was just a dream- no- it was- a nightmare.

It's been three weeks since that night. I have been getting a lot of nightmares lately with all of them are about Makoto, especially that night i became friends with Sousuke

What really happened that night?

Oh right now i remember...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Me too- Good Night, Haru", Sousuke said_

 _"Good Night- Sousuke", he hugged me_

 _"Haru...", a familiar voice said_

 _We stopped our trace and saw familiar image shocked and surprised_

 _"Makoto"_

 _"Hi Haru and Yamazaki-kun, it's rare to see you two together"_

 _"Makoto that's-", i tried to explain_

 _"No need Haru, i already know"_

 _"Look Tachibana it's nothing at all, i was just-", Sousuke explained for me_

 _"Trying to be friends with Haru, aren't you?", Makoto cutted off_

 _"What the...? But-how?", he was shocked_

 _"Haru", he simply answered_

 _"Really now?", Sousuke looked at me_

 _Makoto approached me "But Haru- why are you here? I told you to go home right?", Makoto asked_

 _"I bought some food that's when i met Sousuke by chance in the store and he offered me some dinner so i joined him there.", i explained_

 _"Oh is that so?", i nodded_

 _"Well okay, then Yamazaki-kun thank you very much for looking after Haru he is really hopeless by himself", Makoto said_

 _"Who are you calling hopeless? You couldn't even cook for yourself", I said and he was silent_

 _"Well who is the one who would go sleeping the tub and being late for school?", Makoto countered_

 _"Hahaha, you guys really are best friends", Sousuke laughed "I really envy you Tachibana", he added_

 _"I really had a good time thanks to you Haru and you too Tachibana, i think it's about time i head back or else i'll miss the last train myself", Sousuke said_

 _"Well be careful going back", i said_

 _"I will, Good Night you two"_

 _"Good Night", we said_

 _"Shall we go Haru?", i nodded_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

 _That was a great start of my relationship with Sousuke, we are official friends and i really want to get to know him better than i thought._

 _But i still don't know about the change of Makoto's behavior and i won't stop until i know what it is, I'm_ so afraid every time i would be having those nightmares, the thought of losing Makoto. I don't think my heart can take it if that ever happens, he means a lot to me.

I think i'm going crazy for Makoto.

EH?

 _I'm crazy for Makoto_

 _"_ WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

It feels really good to be friends with Sousuke and he never stops calling or texting asking me if i was alright. And he was even kind enough to treat me on the weekend.

But i am worried about Makoto, i wonder what he is doing right now? He stopped coming in my house but he would usually text me to go home after school, i tried to talk to him but everytime i talk to him he would always say that he has something to go to and without giving me a good reason.

He has definitely changed, he is like a totally different person now.

Makoto... will you come back to me?

 ***RINGS* *RINGS* *RINGS***

My phone was ringing and who could be calling me at a late hour, it's probably Makoto.

I answered my phone "Hello?"

 _"Hey, Haru", he said_

 **Sousuke Yamazaki**

 _Haru... Haru... Haru..._

 _Why can't you look at me? Why is it always him?_

 _It's always been Makoto Tachibana, it has never been Sousuke Yamazaki_

 _Please tell me... Why not me then? You can just choose me but why him?_

 _It's always been Makoto, Makoto this, Makoto that and he's not even that special to keep on bringing out his name._

 _Haru... If only you knew what i really feel... would you accept_ _ **me**_ _?_

 _Even so- i just want you to notice_ _me_ _and only_ _me._

 _Please Haru- i just want you to look at me._

I was resting in the top bunk of the bed and i tried to call out to Rin but he was fast asleep so i went outside and took out my phone even though it was really getting late already and Rin is sleeping. a small phone call wouldn't hurt.

I dialed the number on my phone waiting for him to answer

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Haru"

 _"Hi Sousuke, what's up?"_

"I just want to ask if you can meet up with me tomorrow if that is okay with you?"

 _"Sure no problem"_

"I'll text you where we will meet up"

 _"That's fine, see you tomorrow then"_

"See you bye", then i hang up

I'm really glad he accepted it, tomorrow is really gonna be a great day.

 _This is my chance..._

 **Haruka Nanase**

I woke up early to get to the meeting place Sousuke said we would meet up.

 **Earlier...**

 _1 Message from Sousuke Yamazaki_

 _"Hey there Haru, meet up with me at the newly build amusement park near Iwatobi at 10:00"_

When i got to Iwatobi i was already expecting im to be earlier than me but its the first time he is not yet here.

"Haru!"

"Sousuke"

"Sorry did i make you wait?"

"No, i just arrived actually"

"Oh that's good to hear, thanks for coming here on your time-off"

"It's fine, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Haru, let's go on a date"

"Huh?"

"I said let's go on a date"

"I heard you but-"

"But what?"

"I'm a guy Sousuke", i reminded him

"So what? I'm a guy too and there is nothing wrong with it, it's a friendly date after all"

"Hmm well... i guess not"

"Then its settled, let's go?", i nodded

 _"Where do you wanna go first?"_

 _"It's up to you, i'm fine with anything"_

We were both walking and looking on various accessories and shops in the park. Then a two familiar voices spoke up and right in front of the two of us was two people walking together and that's not all- HOLDING HANDS!

It was Makoto and he is with- Rin

"Oh Haru?", he said

"Makoto"

"And Sousuke?", Rin said

"Rin"

To think i could take this opportunity to rest a while from what happened, comes another worst case scenario on my part.

Is this the worst day ever for me?


End file.
